Is This Love?
by cotysgirl66
Summary: Month after month it's always the same...He was never one for surprises..and she was never one to deny him his one indulgence. ONESHOT  Poem/Story ItaSaku


I wasn't satisfied with this poem as an Inuyasha poem so I decided to modify it and mold it into an ItaSaku story. I know that the story is a little OOC but just remember Sakura is older, wiser, and most likely jaded from all of the Sasuke drama. Itachi is the problem in this story OOC wise, but maybe you can just picture that Sakura has melted a little of his cold heart. XD Hope you enjoy that tweak…annnnddd don't forget to review!

_**Is This Love?**_

_Sasuke…why? Why did you leave me all alone…with only rumors and pieces of information to keep me sane? I no longer have the will to keep this façade as my reality…the curtain is slowly closing on this meager story of us. I will move on even if it kills me…if you can call this moving on. Your memory is just that now…if I can fool this wild heart of mine into believing that then maybe I can be what he needs._

_The first Sunday of every month…like always._ A pink-haired kunoichi ran through the trees like she was on a mission. Truth be told she did have an agenda, but this particular mission was assigned by no one other than her budding fascination…not to mention the part of her that clung desperately to this man. She flew in the dark, confident of her abilities; she was no longer the timid girl from her past pining for an uncaring boy. Sakura was a strong, beautiful woman, sure of herself and what she wanted.

_**One day a month…the sweet drug is needed**_

_**No matter if it's not me she wants, I will take what I can get**_

…_**How low I have fallen**_

As the woman reached her destination, she could see a lone figure amidst the foliage. _Punctual as usual…the same place and time for two years now. _

Sakura really couldn't believe she was still doing this. Every Sunday at midnight sharp she would meet with this lone man and spar. Undoubtedly, it was the reason she had progressed to ANBU so fast and efficiently. She was grateful to him for that, but what inevitably transpired after said match was his reward for taking her under his wing she supposed.

Not that she minded in the least…

She touched down on ground in the small clearing they always used…the ground still scarred from their heated battle the month before. She looked up and surveyed the area. The wind blew her lengthy hair behind he. Her black skirt, red tank top rippled in the breeze. She left her Leaf headband at home…it seemed wrong to wear it here. Like if she wore it, her secrets would travel back to her little Konoha village for all to see. No, red and black would do only here.

Sakura squinted her eyes and saw the object of her affection walking slowly towards her, his red and black cloak blowing as his hair joined in the dance.

"Itachi…"

_**Words whispered in the moonlight**_

_**Addiction forming like dew on the grass**_

"Sakura…which would you prefer tonight…taijutsu or genjutsu?" She looked at him for a moment and thought on their last visit. _Genjustu was very stimulating last time… _His mangekyou sharigan captured her and wound her in a web of lace and intense pleasure for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few seconds. It left her unable to focus until she had the real thing…

"Taijutsu…" she said with anticipation. "As you wish." And just like that he disappeared into the shadows, becoming one with the night.

The kuniochi crouched in a defensive stance and let her senses take over. She could hear his voice in her head from the many previous lessons. _Search every inch of shadow, listen to every slight noise, feel the Earth's movements and you will find me. _

"I got you!" Sakura exclaimed. She darted through the trees towards his presence and leapt. Gathering chakra to her foot she kicked forward only to have it deflected. Itachi grabbed her outstretched foot and twisted. "You're still too slow Sakura." He let go and disappeared again. "Try again." She heard from a distance too impossible to have been reached in that short time.

This time Sakura hid in the trees, using the leaves as cover. There she waited her kunai already in position by her calf. _Concentrate…concentrate. _Feeling a rush of air behind her, Skaura turned and blocked the kunai heading for her shoulder. "Good, I guess you have improved." "Just wait, this is nothing" Putting her kunai down she hastily gathered chakra and aimed.

They matched each other, blow for blow…hit for hit…stomach, forearm, head, chest. "See," Sakura panted, "Maybe I will surpass you one day." "Hmph, you are getting too cheeky for the amount of ability that you posess." Then, Itachi showed her the difference in their strengths.

He quickly vanished and reappeared behind his pupil, kunai aimed at her throat. "I win…this match is over." She looked behind her to see his condescending smirk. "Yeah, yeah I should have known you'd use the same move every time…nothing about you changes Itachi. You're like an old man…stubborn, traditional, and very much stuck with your habits." Skaura grumbled.

"You never complained before Sakura…what has changed this night?" he said as the hand not holding her throat immobile stared traveling down her curvy body. She shivered…

_**Heat raises with each blow…each drop of blood spilled**_

_**Growing bolder as each touch sends shivers down the spine **_

"I'm just tired of being in someone else's shadow…all my life I have come second…I want to feel what it's like from the top." Sakura sighed and leaned into Itachi's touch. "Then, the only thing you must do is get stronger. Crush those who make you feel inferior. Leave no trace of them…then maybe you will achieve that childish dream of yours." His words glided down her skin as his hands continued their journey across her plains.

Even with the sting of his words still ringing in her ears she could feel his ministrations starting to break down her defenses. "Damn you Itachi, I hate when you play this game…" "And I hate that you play your own games…have your own agenda. I refuse to be your replacement, the dream you so badly wanted, but did not have the guts to reach out and take. I am me Sakura no one else. I won't play…even for you."

With that he started kissing her neck…and she lost her next biting words.

_**These feelings are deliciously sinful, insatiably overwhelming every sense**_

_**But…this can't be true**_

_**Because, the one you see is not me**_

Sakura gasped as he nipped her, but she could not let his statement go. She turned in his arms and gave him a heated glare. "Why bring this up now? You never cared before…I thought you knew why I came here for all these months? The training has been invaluable and yes, Sasuke left me and you were the closest thing I would ever get to him…but, please you must know that things are different now…right?"

"Of course, the famous Leaf Shinobi Sakura Haruno has decided to meet with an S-Class criminal, an Akatski no less, in secret trysts month after month and will be content with that for the rest of her days. It all makes sense now." Sakura pulled in the man by his cloak and kissed him softly. "For now…it's enough. Just let it be…even you cannot change our fate." She looked at him with jaded green eyes. "Let's just get on with tradition…Sasuke is never coming back for me. His mind is only on you and his soul-consuming hatred." She leaned in for another kiss. "Let me just give you your well-deserved prize."

_**Stop teasing me with your passion-filled eyes**_

_**You use my budding affection to ease the loss of your past companion**_

_**Same hair, same skin, same face…same spirit**_

The kiss was soft at first, like she was apologizing for things she could never change about herself. She would never forget her lover's younger brother and all that he signified for her. Yet, that did not mean she couldn't form new dreams. _When will I ever be whole enough to be happy with this man?_

For a moment, she let her weak heart pull her into thoughts of the past…a particular teammate with cold, uncaring eyes.

That's how he appeared to her at first…indifferent, an unreachable statue. Until one day, his blood red eyes become softer and he spoke to her the way she had always hoped her love would.

It gave her hope that one day the boy from her dreams would disappear from her mind completely, but it seems the great Itachi Uchiha had his flaws as well. The jealousy was flattering, but unnecessary.

_**Do you get some sick satisfaction when you call his name instead of mine?**_

_**Am I your second chance at love…or a replacement to lessen your pain?**_

_**Would anyone have done?**_

The couple fell to the grassy floor below and started their monthly ritual. Sweet touches, gentle caresses…and his intense eyes roaming her body. It always seemed to amaze her how gentle he could be…Stray dogs should bite the hand that feeds them.

As it always occurs, the gentleness turns into something fierce and possessive…she knows he allows himself this one indulgence, but if she falls for him…would it really be worth it?

When the passion dies down do a low glimmer…he holds her close…just as he does every time…just as she likes. Sakura lets him play with her hair…have his one indulgence. Nothing matters in this moment but the steady rhythm of his hand and her slow breathing. _Could I be able to leave all I know for this _man…_Could I live my life in solitude with this man…?_

_**Tell me now love, before my heart loses this battle**_

_**Before my thoughts speak ill of you…**_

_**Before my brittle kindness drains away from me**_

The stillness breaks when the sun appears over the horizon. They both turn to watch it rise for a moment and realize it is time to part…as always. "I have to go...Itachi." Sakura slowly untangled herself and stood to perform her duties of clothing herself. "It's been fun, I'll see you around."

And with a toss of her long hair…she was gone.

_**Before this soul, that begrudgingly loves you, leaves this body and you are left again…with nothing.**_

And with a look of utter indifference Itachi watched her go as he always did. "Until next time…my little cherry blossom." Then he disappeared into the rising sun…and the clearing where their clandestine meetings occurred was silent again…until his next dose was needed.


End file.
